twistedinsurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/0.7
__TOC__ 0.7.1 • Fixed: Forsaken Ambush no longer spawns GDI infantry • Fixed several incorrect track lengths in the in-game soundtrack • Fixed: Obsession Software is now correctly included in the in-game soundtrack • Fixed: Forsaken Trapper Bikes now correctly play an explosion animation when destroyed • Fixed: Forsaken Sentry Nests now correctly display a tooltip • Fixed: Civilian Sewage Plants are no longer capturable • Fixed an issue where upgraded GDI Gatling Towers could not attack aircraft • Fixed an issue where Twisted Dawn Nod Mission 05: Warthog Hunt would crash at the start of the mission • Fixed an issue where the game would crash/disconnect on an online multiplayer match on users with the Windows 10 Fall Creators update • Fixed an incorrect trigger event in the map 8 W.A.T. • Fixed an issue in GloboTech Mission 1: Unity where the escorted civilians would get stuck next to idle Vanguard tanks. • Updated every Twisted Dawn mission to use the same grenade projectile • Updated the briefing of Nod Mission 12: Lost. • Updated Nod Mission 13 title from "New Brotherhood" to "Sons of Kane" to reflect the faction name change. • Updated the briefing of Nod Mission 13: Sons of Kane. • Updated GDI Mission 8: Paradox Device to include a Medic in the initial GDI taskforce and a Barracks in the GloboTech outpost. • Changed: Enabled the GloboTech Armoury to upgrade infantry in GDI Mission 8: Paradox Device. • Changed: Enabled players to build GDI Gatling Towers and Nod SAM Bunkers in Meat Grinder mode to counter flying Marauders and Wyverns. • Changed: Exploding Tiberian Fiends no longer destroy large chunks of Tiberium fields • Changed: Increased the guard range of Tiberian Raptors • Changed: Decreased the amount of infantry spawned by Forsaken Ambush from 8 to 6 • Changed: Removed meteor spawners from the map 8 W.A.T. 0.7 UNITS & STRUCTURES • GDI • Changes to Marauder Infantry: + Enabled to fly using the jumpjet logic ± Removed the secondary minigun (prevented the unit from attacking and destroying walls) ± Armor changed from none to light - Decreased Walk speed from 9 to 5 • Changes to Siege Trooper: + New SHP graphics - Cost increased from 700 to 800 • Changes to GDI Scatterpack: + Restored feedback voice lines ± AA warhead verses (light, heavy, concrete) changed from 65%,35%,26% to 100%,70%,25% - AA damage decreased from 32 to 20 - No longer able to destroy walls or bridges • Changes to Devastator Artillery: - Decreased strength from 500 to 400 - Increased ROF from 120 to 180 - Decreased range from 16 to 12 • Fixed: Railgun Commando no longer moves faster whilst under fire • Restored Dragonfly feedback voice lines • Restored Goliath feedback voice lines with slightly reduced volume • Changes to GDI Vulcan Tower: + Strength increased from 450 to 500 + Sight increased from 7 to 8 + Upgraded sound effect - Damage decreased from 33 to 25 - Cost increased from 350 to 500 - ROT decreased from 12 to 8 - Power requirement increased from 5 to 10 • Changes to GDI Vulcan Tower Upgrade: + Sight increased from 7 to 9 + Damage increased from 15 to 25 + ROF decreased from 50 to 26 • RPG Tower Upgrade now fires in 2 bursts instead of 4, compensated by increased damage. • Gatling Tower now uses the same warhead as the Scatterpack • Changes to GDI Tiberium Refinery: + Storage increased from 150 to 160 - Cost increased from 1750 to 1850 • Nod • Added a new voiceover for Nod Tremor Artillery • Renamed most of Nod Cyborgs so they follow a more uniform there: • Vulcan Cyborg renamed Cyborg Disciple • Tachyon Cyborg renamed Cyborg Templar • Cyborg Commando renamed Cyborg Paladin • Added a new cameo for Cleaver. • Added a new cameo for Cyborg Disciple. • Added a new voiceover for Militant. • Added a new voiceover for The Infector. • Changes to Machinist: + Cost decreased from 800 to 700 - Health decreased from 50 to 45 • Changes to Nod Ghost: + Speed increased from 5 to 6 + Cloaking rate decreased from 10 to 1 (faster cloaking) - Cost increased from 500 to 600 • Increased Viper Drone prone damage from 70% to 100%. • Changes to Scorpion Light Tank: + Restored feedback voice lines + Restored secondary anti-air flak cannon (intended against Marauders) + Gains increased ROF and firepower when elite - Increased cost from 600 to 700 • Changes to Cleaver Drone: + Increased effectiveness against armor + Increased damage against armor from 25 to 60 - Increased cost from 600 to 700 - Decreased sight from 6 to 5 • Hammerhead Howitzers now fire a visible, arcing projectile. • Changes to Stinger SAM Launcher: + Damage increased from 35 to 45 + Range increased from 12 to 14 + ProjectileRange increased from 17 to 18 + Elite damage increased from 40 to 60 + Elite Range increased from 14 to 16 - Missile burst decreased from 4 to 3 - Elite missile burst decreased from 6 to 4 • Changes to Cyborg Templar: + Increased damage from 28 to 40 + Increased range from 6.5 to 7 + Decreased cost from 850 to 800 + Gains an upgraded weapon when elite - Decreased strength from 400 to 375 • Changes to Cyborg Reaper: + Added new graphics + Strength increased from 250 to 350 + Gains improved firepower, range and ROT when elite ± Now built from Fist of Nod instead of Hall of Faith ± Requires Fist of Nod, Hall of Faith and Tech. Center - Cost increased from 950 to 1200 • AA missile: + Range increased from 9 to 10 ± Each missile now splits into three clusters at a range of 8 • Clusters deal 50 damage each • Theoretical max. damage output is 6 x 50 = 300, compared to previous fixed 4 x 42 = 168 • Clusters have a 20% chance of misfiring • Thus average damage output is 6 x 50 x 0.8 = 240 - Burst reduced from 4 to 2 - ROF increased from 80 to 160 • AG missile: + Speed increased from 25 to 35 + Range increased from 7 to 8 + Cluster count increased from 2 to 3 (per missile) - Missile accuracy decreased from 90% to 60% • Demolition Drone and Core Reactor explosions now affect a wider area. • Changes to Nod Web Spider: + Fixed an oversight where it was able to fire at airborne units + Fence sections no longer explode when removed (when a web spider is destroyed) + Max. laser fence length between nodes increased from 10 to 20 + Able to gain veteran bonuses, both mobile and in deployed mode. + Cost decreased from 750 to 600 - Must be built from the First of Nod • Changes to Nod Venom Walker: + Added new graphics + Can be repaired by MRVs + ROF decreased from 150 to 60 + Range increased from 10 to 11 - Can be hijacked (only in multiplayer) • Increased Hornet weapon range from 7 to 9. • Changes to Laser Turret: + Sight increased from 7 to 8 + Warhead verses increased from 60%,40%,37%,20%,3% to 100%,40%,70%,25%,5% - Damage decreased from 50 to 40 - Cost increased from 300 to 400 • Changes to SAM Bunker: - Drone cluster damage decreased from 30 to 20 • Restored a missing deployment sound to Radar. • Renamed Banshee Bomber and Banshee Supply Facility to Wraith and Wraith Supply Facility, respectively. This was done in order to avoid confusion when there's two "Banshees" but only one of them has to dock in the "Banshee" pad. • GloboTech • Added a new transport unit: Ulysses Armoured Train (not normally available) • GloboTech units can now be built only from their respective factories. • Changes to Peacekeeper: + Strength increased from 70 to 90 + Cost decreased from 200 to 100 ± Prerequisite changed from GloboTech Armory to GloboTech Barracks. - Sight decreased from 8 to 7 • Changes to Guardian: + Cost decreased from 550 to 400 + Strength increased from 100 to 170 + Sight increased from 6 to 7 + Damage increased from 30 to 45 ± Prerequisites changed from GloboTech Warehouse and Armory to GloboTech Barracks and any Radar. - Range decreased from 6 to 5.5 • Players can no longer train GloboTech Engineers in skirmish and multiplayer. • GloboTech Medic is no longer normally available to GDI. • GloboTech Armadillo now requires GloboTech Warehouse and any Radar • Added GloboTech Armory as a prerequisite for the GloboTech Missile Launcher, Mobile Repair Vehicle, Super Goliath and Disruptor units. • GloboTech Disruptor can now destroy walls • GloboTech Ambulance can now be built on TechLevel 4, requires GloboTech Warehouse, Hospital and Barracks • GloboTech Repair Vehicle is currently not buildable outside GT missions (overlaps with GDI/Nod Repair Vehicles). • Changes to GloboTech Warehouse: + Can now produce GloboTech vehicles + Strength increased from 800 to 1000 - Cost increased from 1000 to 2000 • Changes to Sentry Gun: + Cost decreased from 500 to 400 + Sight increased from 5 to 8 + Damage increased from 33 to 40 - Strength decreased from 500 to 400 - Range decreased from 7.5 to 7 - Burst decreased from 2 to 1 • Changes to EMP Battery: + Missile graphics updated + Missile damage increased from 500 to 1000 - Missile count reduced from 8 to 1 (per salvo) • Radar Array no longer reveals cloaked objects. Instead, the ability has been moved to the Sensor Tower, which can be built by capturing the Radar Array. • Changes Sensor Tower: + Detection range increased from 10 to 25 - Cost increased from 150 to 400 - Now consumes a slight amount of power • Removed healing limit from Hospital. • Changes to Naval EMP Mine: + New graphics + Cloaked - No longer indestructible • Forsaken • Added the following new tech units: • Trapper Cycle • Drifter • Brawler Tank • Reaver • Added the following new tech structures: • Sentry Nest - Capture to use as a stationary defence. • Sentry Turret - Capture to use as a stationary defence. • Barracks - Capture it to train Forsaken Infantry. • Factory - Capture it to build Forsaken Vehicles. • Command Bunker - Grants superweapon: Forsaken Ambush. • Changes to Warrior: + Added a new cameo + Gains cloak when ranking up + Increased damage from 10 to 15 + Increased elite damage from 12 to 20 + Increased burst from 1 to 2 + Increased strength from 75 to 80 - Increased cost from 100 to 300 - Decreased strength from 90 to 75 - Decreased elite range from 7 to 6 • Changes to Defender: + Renamed Skirmisher + Added a new cameo + Gains cloak when ranking up + Damage increased from 50 to 75 + ROF decreased from 70 to 60 + Strength increased from 75 to 90 + Sight increased from 6 to 8 + Range increased from 6 to 7 ± No longer fearless (ducks when attacked) - Cost increased from 250 to 400 • Changes to Engineer: + Increased strength from 40 to 50 + Added the ability to heal in Tiberium - Increased cost from 300 to 500 - Can no longer be trained in skirmish and multiplayer. • Swapped graphics and slots between Hijacker and Martyr • Changes to Martyr: + Added a new cameo + Added a new voiceover + Increased explosion destructiveness + Sight increased from 4 to 5 - Strength decreased from 90 to 60 - Cost increased from 350 to 400 - Can only train 5 at a time • Replaced Hijacker with Reaver • Changes to Forsaken Leviathan: + New shrapnel-based weapon + Removed build limit ± New placeholder voice - Added prerequirement: Forsaken Command Bunker • Changes to Sentry Gun: + Damage increased from 33 to 40 - Cost increased from 200 to 400 - Range decreased from 7.5 to 7 - Burst decreased from 2 to 1 • Changes to Lightning-Rod: + Can now target air units + Armor changed from wood to concrete (so itself can withstand lightning bolts) - Cost increased from 500 to 1000 - Strength decreased from 725 to 250 - Only works during ion storms • Tiberian Life Forms • Increased Juvenile Visceroid strength from 150 to 200 • Changes to Adult Visceroid: + Increased strength from 350 to 400 + Increased amage against wood armour from 70% to 100% + No longer crushable ± Changed armour type from none to wood ± Expels toxic gas when killed - Increased cost from 300 to 500 • Changes to Adult Tiberian Floater: + Increased cost from 400 to 450 + Increased strength from 300 to 350 ± Changed armor from none to wood • Changes to Tick: + Increased sight from 0 to 5 + Fixed an oversight where it had conflicting VoiceDie entries • Changes to Typhon: + Renamed Wyvern to better reflect its appearance and behaviour. + Enabled to fly using the jumpjet logic + Now gains increased strength, speed, firepower and ROF as well as self-healing when ranking up. ± Armor changed from none to light • Added new voiceover for Tiberian Fiends • Changes to Green Tiberian Fiend: + Sight increased from 4 to 6 + Able to gain veterancy • Changes to Blue Tiberian Fiend: + Damage increased from 10 to 12 per shard + Sight increased from 4 to 6 + Able to gain veterancy ± Explodes when killed - Cost increased from 500 to 650 • Changes to Red Tiberian Fiend: + Damage increased from 10 to 13 per shard + Sight increased from 4 to 6 + Able to gain veterancy ± Explodes when killed - Cost increased from 500 to 700 • Changes to Purple Tiberian Fiend: + Damage increased from 10 to 15 per shard + Sight increased from 4 to 6 + Able to gain veterancy ± Explodes when killed - Cost increased from 500 to 800 • Changes to Whalloon: + Gains improved abilities (strength, speed, etc.) when ranking up. ± Changed armour from none to wood. • Changes to Scarab: + Strength increased from 300 to 350 + Gains improved abilities (strength, speed, etc.) when ranking up. - Cost increased from 10 to 600 • Renamed Tyrant to Sabreworm to better reflect its appearance and behaviour. • Mantis now gains improved abilities (strength, speed, etc.) when ranking up. • Fixed: All Tiberium life forms are now immune to EMP • Twisted Dawn • Added new Landing Craft units (not normally available) • Increased GDI Humvee strength from 160 to 180 • Increased Nod Buggy strength from 155 to 175 • Twisted Dawn era grenades can now miss and bounce a little • Changes to Commando: + Added the classic Commando voiceover + Added a new cameo + Increased ProneDamage from 50% to 80% + Damage increased from 80 to 100 + Bullets spread around target, causing splash damage + ProneDamage increasedfrom 50% to 80% ± Changed warhead verses from 50%,100%,100%,75%,60% to 100%,80%,60%,30%,10% - Burst decreased from 2 to 1 - Range decreased from 8 to 6 (except for elite) • Disabled Infector for Twisted Dawn mode, enabled the Commando for both sides • Changes to GDI Mammoth Tank: + Strength increased from 350 to 500 + No longer limited to 5 at a time - Can no longer target infantry with Tusk missiles - Speed decreased from 6 to 4 • Changes to Nod SSM Launcher: + Damage increased from 140 to 200 + Range increased from 13 to 14 + Projectile range increased from 16 to 20 + No longer limited to 5 at a time + New Napalm-based warhead - ROF increased from 165 to 200 - BurstDelay increased from 15 to 200 - Projectile can miss moving targets - Minimum range increased from 3 to 4 - Speed decreased from 6 to 4 • Renamed Nod Tiberium Bomber to Raven • GDI Guard Tower and Nod Gun Turret now consume a slight amount of power • Generic/Misc. • Added a billboard for Nolt • Rewrote some billboard texts • Renamed some civilian structures • Shortened the names of some units so they don't cram the sidebar icons. • GloboTech and Forsaken Sentry Guns no longer have the same weapon as GDI Vulcan Tower • Removed the unnecessary weapon duplicates from GDI Vulcan Tower and GloboTech Vulcan Gun Battery • Coastal Machine Gun Battery now has the same weapon as GloboTech Vulcan Gun Battery • GDI Mammoth Walker, Nod Venom Walker and GT Talos Walker are now immune to EMP • You can now acquire GDI Devastators, GloboTech Talos Walkers and Nod Toxin Trucks from bonus crates • Increased construction range from Construction Outposts • Train locomotives' passenger counts increased from 2 to 5 • Players can no longer capture Power Generators in multiplay • GloboTech and civilian Fusion Reactors now explode causing collateral damage when destroyed CAMPAIGN • Fixed a bug in Twisted Dawn Nod Mission 05: Warthog Hunt where the Gunboat would fail to reload once reaching the harbor. • Fixed an oversight in Nod Mission 08: Zero Gravity where units could get stuck on a chain link fence. • Fixed an oversight in Nod Mission 14: Compulsions: the abandoned Repair Bay now uses correct image. • Fixed inconsistencies on GT Mission 01 briefing & ingame messages. • Fixed music trigger cues on several missions. • Fixed a graphical glitch with unloading Harvesters in Nod Mission 03 and GDI Mission 03 B. • Rewrote Nod mission 12–14s briefing text (fixing continuity errors). • Reworded Nod mission 12–14s tutorial.ini text (to flow better). • Rewrote the briefing for Twisted Dawn Nod Mission 05: Warthog Hunt. • Rewrote parts of the briefing for GDI Mission 08: Paradox Device. • Improved the opening relay hint triggers on Nod Mission 08: Zero Gravity. • Updated multiple missions/challenge maps to accommodate the Reaper category change. • Made some slight changes to Nod Bonus Mission: Reaper Raid. MULTIPLAY • Added the following new multiplayer maps: • 2 Big Little Lake • 2 Industrial Strength • 2 Siege Rush • 2 Tournament City • 4 Mental Malice • 4 Offense Defense • 5 D-Day (Survival Mode) • 6 Close Quarters • 6 Escalation • 6 Forsaken Night • 6 Island City • Updated the following multiplayer maps with new tech buildings: • 2 Lamda City • 3 Final Haven • 4 The Knoll • 6 Epsilon City • 6 Heart of Darkness • 8 Loyalty • Fixed wrong bridge tilesets in 2 Nuclear Town. • Fixed a few typos in multiplayer map names. • Fixed a tiling error under a bridge on 6 Unrepent. • Removed half of the tree objects in 8 W.A.T. to improve performance. • Removed Cruentus Canyon due to imbalance and low quality. SOUNDTRACK • Added the following new compositions to the soundtrack: 54. Tibby & Noddy 55. In Flames 56. Arming To Win 57. Veins 58. Radioactivity 59. Tungsten Souls 60. W.I.R.E.S. 61. The Surveyors 62. The Theme 63. Milestone 64. Nod Crush Remix 65. Cold Rain 66. Obsession Software 67. Killing Fields Klepacki Remix • Replaced Arming to Win, Prodigal Son, The Surveyors, and Xenophile with remastered versions. • Replaced the client menu theme with a remix of Necrofunk. • Changes to in-game soundtrack: • Act on Insurrection and Still Alone are now exclusive to GDI. • Act on Insanity, Nod Crush Remix, Nod Thrash and One Mission are now exclusive to Nod. • Renamed Doomsday Renewed to Cataclysm. GENERAL/MISC. • Audiovisual • Added a new squash sound for larger Tiberian life forms. • Applied some new loading screen variants. • Fixed an oversight where meteor spawners showed a ring animation where the meteors will land. • Fixed the PrimaryFireFLH coordinates on GloboTech EMP Battery. • Fixed a bug where GDI AI used the random missing cameo when Construction Yard was viewed in spectator mode. • Fixed an oversight where unloading Harvesters could be acquired via crates. • Fixed an oversight where water wakes showed through ships. • Replaced the soundtrack slider with a brighter, better visible one. • Coding • Fixed a bug where air transports could deploy on helipads • Fixed an oversight where several units without weapons could gain veterancy • Fixed an issue where some defence buildings were incorrectly considered normal buildings by the AI. • Fixed an issue where Nod Incinerators exploded violently when Tiberium Resistant Infantry was checked. • Fixed an oversight where buildable props expanded the base construction zone like regular buildings. • Fixed all incorrect unit MovementZones. • Increased overall game speed by 20%: • GameSpeedBias increased from 1.0 to 1.2 • BuildSpeed decreased from 0.8 to 0.5 (in practice 0.6 due to GameSpeedBias) • GDI and Nod can now also produce their own units from GloboTech & Forsaken factories • Railguns can now destroy walls and trees. • Gatling & shotgun weapons can no longer destroy walls or bridges. • Tiberium can no longer spawn on the green crystal and blue mold substances. • Tiberium is no longer prevented from spawning on large dirt tiles (terrain set 0123) • Mutation particle damage against prone infantry increased from 50% to 100%. • Enabled side-specific soundtracks by changing the side of the house Nod from GDI to Nod. • Changed the side of the houses NodA and NodB from GDI to Nod. • Both GDI and Nod Service Bays are now listed in RepairBay= (they should now be correctly treated as repair bays by the AI, when available). • Cleaned up several redundant flags from units. • Reduced crate effect radius to 3 cells (was 5). • Removed the insignificant Insignificant flag from several units that used it (a relic from years ago, no longer necessary) AI • Added AI triggers that allow the Nod AI to build Harvesters (to overcome an engine limitation). • ComputerBaseDefenseResponse decreased from 8 to 5. • GDI and Nod AIs can now build Repair Vehicles. • Applied numerous fixes and changes to the AI: • Rebalanced Hard GDI AI trigger Techlevels to obey used units' Techlevels • Rebalanced Hard Nod AI trigger Techlevels to obey used units' Techlevels • Rebalanced Medium GDI AI trigger Techlevels to obey used units' Techlevels • Rebalanced Medium Nod AI trigger Techlevels to obey used units' Techlevels • Rebalanced Easy GDI AI trigger Techlevels to obey used units' Techlevels • Rebalanced Easy Nod AI trigger Techlevels to obey used units' Techlevels • Fixed issue that several Easy AI triggers used secondary teams SPAWNER • Applied several new hacks and fixes: • Transports can now display up to 20 passenger pips. • Target lines are now drawn for all queued commands. • AI is now able to target and attack spies. • Added a new hotkey option for repeating the last building you built. • Double-tapping the select team command now centers view on that team. • Map trigger events can now use spawn houses. • FMVs now maintain their aspect ratio when resolution is changed. • Animations should no longer cause recon errors. • Multi-engineer mode is now ignored for tech / capturable structures. • Added a new EMPImmune flag. • Added an option so that only neutral units with weapons are attacked automatically (can be turned off). • Fixed an issue where the AI ignored unarmed enemy structures. • Fixed recon-kick: in games with more than two human players, if one player goes out of sync, that player is kicked and the game resumes instead of cancelling for everyone. • Fixed an issue where units could gain veterancy from killing friendly units. • Fixed an issue where units and structures with Trainable=no could still gain veterancy from crates. • Fixed a bug where aircraft could only be repaired on one Repair Bay. • Removed the alt-undeploy hack for preventing Railgun Emplacements from undeploying. CLIENT • Updated the client to the latest version. • Running game.exe instead of TI_Launcher now simply prompts the player to run TI_Launcher. • Online multiplayer games can no longer be saved manually if a player has left the game (which broke the saving system). • Online multiplayer games will now auto-save by default (saves every 3 minutes), can be disabled if manual saving is prefered. • Added a new alternative DirectDraw wrapper called DDrawCompat, should improve performance on some operating systems. • Fixed a bug where players could ready themselves with an invalid map. • Fixed some UI issues. • Fixed SpriteFont crash when hovering over hosted games. • Fixed an issue where the ban function did not work properly in CnCNet menu. • Renderers are no longer hard-coded allowing for replacement of ddraw.dll wrapper if desired. • Added support for custom map previews. • CnCNet game list is now sorted. TERRAIN • Added railway/paved road slope tiles. • Added grass/clear slope transitions. • Modified the terrain properties of some jagged/rough tiles. • Renamed most of the terrain tilesets to ease new mappers. • Disabled some unnecessary/obsolete terrain tiles. • Added new pebbly grass tiles. • Added new dark grass tiles. • Updated several tile graphics, including: • Updated paved road straights • Updated paved road slopes • Updated paved road bits • Updated paved road ends • Updated paved road corners • Updated paved road additions • Updated paved road fixes • Updated paved road high & low bridges • Updated airstrips • Updated landing pads • Fixed an incorrect terrain type on a few terrain tiles. MAP EDITOR • Trigger and Tag editors now correctly display all three trigger repeat options. • Reorganized all buildings and units • Multiplayer maps are no longer saved with the obsolete .mpr format. • Multiplayer maps are now correctly saved in the game mode "Custom Map" in Skirmish/CnCNet lobby. • Added new and improved existing strings • Fixed player house selection during initial single-player map creation (Don't have to manually set up the player house again). • Fixed an issue where several overlays appeared invisible OTHER • Updated/cleaned up credits list • Updated Map Renderer to latest version (2.3.0.0) • Included Q45's Tunnel Drawer tool along with Twisted Insurrection. Category:Changelogs